


You Can't be Blue if Your Purple.

by RyokoRuby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asgard, Belly Kink, Duelling, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Kink anyone?, Light Dom/sub, Loki Has Issues, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plus size demon, Restraints, Snakes, Thor Is Not Stupid, Voyeurism, butt stuff, half demon, loki in lingerie, plus size character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoRuby/pseuds/RyokoRuby
Summary: EDIT: I slimmed down this hefty piece of  fiction. More Action, More SMUT!Iris just wants to live her life and get to know the extended family in Asgard. Will Odin believe she is his brother's daughter? Just how often can Loki keep denying the fact that he loves being a big bitch baby!? When will the smut happen?!?!?!?!?!There will be laughs, the (over?) use of the word supple and an incredibly, ridiculously, good looking beast boy named Salazar! Just some drivel I came up with whilst day dreaming. Original Plus size babe creating satisfyingly awkward situations in our favorite Mischief Prince's pants.





	1. Asgard Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Started off as a one shot and morphed into whatever disaster this is. This is my first Fic I've posted EVER. IN. MY. LIFE. I hope it is at least a little entertaining. Kudos and comments give me life. I really just wanted to make a character that was Fat, fabulous, confident and gets the hot guy. These first chapters are a bit of blather and back story, my lizard brain will not allow me to skip! My apologies for the late arrival of smut. May Hades himself smite me for the lack of it in this chapter!!!!!
> 
> Edit: So this is the new sleeker version of this story. I need less back story and more BUTTS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is the daughter of Ve (i.e. Hades, Osiris, oh just look it up) and niece of the Allfather, Odin.She iis heading to heaven (er, well Asgard) to meet her extended family and FINALLY meet the Trickster god himself. 
> 
> Will Odin believe her story? Why is Iris such a lush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rework of an older story I had posted. I trimmed it down A LOT. It was very tedious indeed and have slimmed this story down to the Smuttiest essentials. 
> 
> "Of course it was tedious, I wasn't there at all! Now I really am going to punish you" Loki growls as he pushes us against the bookshelf we are inexplicably in front of. "You really have been very naughty, little girl." He grabs our throat firmly and caress's our chin with his thumb. "I'm not going to be nice about this." He breathes into our ear......
> 
> no. stop. Loki.

Asgard Bound  
March

Receiving the personal invitation from Odin himself Was unexpected but perfectly timed. Her uncle's invitation consisted of formal pleasantries but also an underlying warning, Come or else. Iris had hardly been on the surface a week and The extended family already wanted a piece of her. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be coming.” Iris shoved the ornate parchment into her leather coat pocket and continued to walk down a busy New York street. She had left the Asgardian Messenger at her loft apartment and He probably wanted to get the fuck out of Midgard. 

She took almost gleeful steps to her door and walked in on the messenger playing with her storeo. She heard her favorite Witch House album blaring loudly as the gold clad man was waving his hands frantically in front of the speakers. She giggled. He abruptly turned around and resumed his statuesque stance, a blush creeping up his face, even though the music continued. Iris smiled and waved her hand using a little magic to turn the volume down. 

She walked towards him “So...uh..what’s your name?” 

He stiffened but answered “Rathdruin”

“How spectacular. Well Rathdruin I would most humbly like to accept His Royal Highnesses request. I will be on the roof of this building at the specified time.”

He nodded and disappeared in a flash. 

 

“Well well well Family Reunion it is then.” The half-Demon said to herself. “Hope you’re ready Asgard.”

 

It was only after she had arrived on the reading-fucking-rainbow that she realized that this visit was slightly unofficial. In fact it seemed to be very hush hush. She was immediately covered with a cloak and shuffled off into a dark side room to the palace. 

“Hey guys, thanks for the welcome committee but I think I can handle it from here, ok? Give me a break!” She joked to break the silence. Neither guard even looked at her “Jeesh, tough crowd.”

Finally after what seemed like an eternity and a half the group stopped at a large, ominous door. The two guards parted and stood on either side of the door. It began to creak open by itself.

“Oh nice touch fella’s. Spo0o0o0oky.” she said sarcastically. Iris slide by as a sliver of lights passed through. “Ain’t nobody got time for that!” She said as she dusted her hands off and ripped the cloak off her body. This room seemed to be a bunker of sorts. It was empty other than the impressive figure head of Asgard, Odin himself. He seemed in a pleasant enough mood as he walked over to Iris.

“Welcome Iris Soul Stealer to my realm.” He smiled but his voice was humorless. Must be a thing around here, Iris thought to herself. 

She nodded “Thank you your highness” She looked at the one eyed god in front of her and could see a small resemblance to her father. She giggled.

“What have you found so amusing?”He asked as he turned from here and walked to a low table.

She followed and only deviated when she saw a tall pitcher and some glasses. “Well you and father look similar is all, he looks younger of course. The VB helps with that though…” She trailed off as his demeanor changed. She very quickly poured herself a tall glass of what she hoped was alcohol of some kind. “I take it you and father REALLY do not get along.”

“I suppose you could say that, however I do not even know if you are who you say you are. I haven’t spoken to or even heard from my brother nigh, these many millenia’s.” he looked concerned. Iris took a big gulp of mead. “In fact it could very well be you are an impostor, a common demon trying to steal into my palace. Quite honestly I wouldn’t have bothered but you pose an interesting threat so I thought it best to nip this in the bud.”

Iris polished off her glass and poured another. “Not a very trusting fella are you? Well I suppose it is shrewd of you to take this course, which also explains why I was shuffled in here all cloak and dagger like.” She walked closer to her uncle. “I am your blood. Allow me to stay and prove it to you. I won’t tell a soul who I am until you have decided for yourself.”

He eyed her warily “How can I trust you, hmm?”

She put her now empty glass on the table and put her hands on her hips “part of you believes me so in that I will put my faith but for the rest of you I am willing to put it all on the line.”

The Allfather looked at her quizzically. 

“May I propose a contract? You shall even write it, I will sign with my blood, if I tell anyone in Asgard who I am, if I do anything to betray your trust, I will forfeit my soul to you?” She grinned and walked up close next the timeless man. “I am after all a Demoness of my word.”

Odin nodded solemnly. “Alright. I will allow you to stay in the Palace, to go where you please and prove who you are.” a gold lined piece of parchment appeared and his words become words scratched out on the soul sealing paper. “But be warned, if you utter so much as a word to ANYONE in my kingdom about who you claim to be than I shall smite you where ye stand.” He leaned over and signed his name 

“I love the word smite, really not used enough.” The girl smiled and her right canine tooth sharpened devilishly as she pricked her finger on it. “Signed in blood, your highness, as I said I am a woman of my word.” she placed her thumb against the parchment. In an instant it sizzled away.

He cracked a smirk “Brave thing aren’t you.” 

She took him by surprise as she slapped an arm around his shoulder.

“So where’s my room?”

 

She had situated herself nicely into her new little nook. She was given a large room which after some personal decorating on her part became something Iris could smile about. Much to her happiness Rathdruin was assigned as her personal guard/watch dog. After much bartering (she gave him a stereo) he showed her to the wine cellar. They got very close and very drunk after that. About three days past and she had yet to see anyone or be summoned. Bored she decided she would cause a bit of a stir.

The wytch conjured some attire fitting of a voluptuous demon. Dragon leather dress, chest harness , thigh high’s made from the finest blood worms hell had to offer and her favorite boots. All in all she left very little to the imagination as she sauntered down the corridors with Rath behind her giving her quiet directions. The end goal was a dining hall, By the time she had finally arrived at the door (Odin really did put her in the furthest corner of the palace) She had successfully made three maids blush and at least one guard grab his crotch. Not bad. 

“-And a toast to you, father on your return!” She heard a booming voice say, followed by even louder cheers. 

“Show time Rath!” She winked at the bashful guard “Let’s cause a scene.”

Iris used both arms to burst through the door to a very stunned and some what drunk audience. She wiggled her hips just a little more than necessary as she slinked towards the Allfather who was seated at the end of the long table. “Oh please don’t stop because of little ol’ me.” She gave everyone a toothy smile that would slay. 

Before anyone could say anything Odin hastily said “ah, everyone this is Iris Soul Stealer, She is my personal guest from Midgard. Please show her the utmost hospitality while she is here with us.” He shot her a glare but was tempered with a humorous smirk as she found herself standing beside him. 

“Good save your highness!” She whispered in his ear “I figured you would want me to take the lead in proving myself so I hope you don’t mind that I came down to dinner.” 

He nodded “Please take a seat.” He gestured to the seat on his right next to a very hunky blonde “This is my first born, Thor, perhaps you’ve heard of his doings on Midgard?” 

He looked stunned but was smiling widely. “Well Father where have you been hiding this beauty?” 

I laughed “My aren’t you the flatterer.” He extended his hand in a midgardian greeting. I bypassed the handshake and threw my arms around his torso in a bear hug. ‘My cousin is hot as hell’ she thought. “Of course I know of Thor god of Thunder savior of earth on multiple occasions.”

The Blonde blushed and cleared his throat. Iris heard guests of the table laugh at his embarrassment as she let him slip from her grasp. “Ah ,yes well indeed that is I. Shall we make a toast to you the Allfathers personal guest?” 

She took the huge cup of mead thrust in her hands from a very handsome redhead. “You said the magic words.”

“To Iris and her good health!” Cheers abounded.

Not one to step down from a challenge, The demon drank the entire stein in 4 gulps. She lowered her glass to the cheering crowd.

Thor laughed “You sure you have no Asgardian in you?”

Iris turned to Odin and winked “Who knows?”

After many drinks and lots of delicious, steaming meats Iris divulged as much as she had planned too, met her cousin and a host of other attractive Asgardians and even managed to snag a couple room numbers from a couple of the guests. She walked slowly to her room alone since Rath had found company with the other men who wen to indulge their carnal desires in the red tent. She had kept up her pace with the mythic race but even they drank still more than her demon kin and so she felt that familiar warmth. 

After asking directions twice she finally made it to her door, now completely drunk. 

“Who are you?” said a pointed voice from the darkness.

Iris turned around and giggled out “I don’t know, who are you?”

A very tall, thin framed man came into shape. “Silly girl, I asked you a question.” She was about to give creepy stalker guy way more shit shit until she saw his features clearly. Skin as pale as a full moon, cheekbones you could slit a throat with. And thos eye. Burning green embers. 

“I’m Iris and you sir..” She smiled salaciously “Are incredibly sexy.” 

The green clad man looked annoyed and in one stride planted himself firmly in front of her. The giant sex god towered over her and she was forced to lean her juicy ass against the door behind her as she stared into his green eyes.

“I will forgive your insolence this once since you do not know who I am.” He placed his hand over her head on the door intimidatingly. “I am a Prince of Asgard, Loki and shall be addressed as his highness from now on.” The infamous god of mischief “Now Iris. Why are you here? Why did the Allfather bring you, a Midgardian, in the dead of night and in secret? I must know.”

He was doing his very best Evil god impression and her drunk brain was already thinking about how many kids they should have. “Ok your highness I will tell you all.” She closed the distance between them, her supple breasts unbridled from her loosened bodice. He tensed. “For a price of course.” She hooked her arms around his broad shoulder and for a moment she saw a flash of lust “Fuck me all night until I can’t walk.” The succubus purred.

He withdrew with a hiss but not before Iris had felt his stiffening prick against her belly. She smiled at his incredulous face and turned to open her door. “Not tonight? Then later baby. I’ve got to hit the hay. Cya tomorrow sunshine.” And with that she had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I earn brownie points for saying prick? No..? fine. May Osiris himself splay my intestines in a blood orgy. I live for Kudos and comments.


	2. All that glitters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has no idea why he is so feverishly consumed by our lovely lady of darkness! Could it be That all those perfectly trim Asgardians have become boring to our impetuous god?
> 
> Hunk of Burning love anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's so sassy and angst ridden I can hardly STAND IT! Salazar comes into play. There's a duel, there's some sexiness.....but no smut. I am the literal worst.

Loki didn’t quite know what just happened. One moment he had that defiant bitch right where he wanted her and then the next moment he was letting himself become overwhelmed with desires he had never had for a mortal. Ever.

 

“Stupid!” He shouted out into the emptiness of his chambers. Why had he let her do that? 

Ever since he found out his retch of an adoptive father had that woman escorted to Asgard three days ago his mind would not rest. He restlessly shuffled papers on his antique oak desk in an effort to exert some control in his life. Loki knew there was something different about that wench. The way she carried herself, the flashes of intensity in here blue eyes that occurred in the short time they interacted. Who was this Iris? He concentrated on the details of her person, he must find a clue. She was certainly dressed like a tart. Skirt hiked up, hair disheveled and those breasts! Oh he should have just ripped those filthy things right out of her shirt and shame her for the whore she was. Those soft, warm, sensuous….He caught himself mid thought and screamed “STUPID!!!” 

He slumped into a plush grey couch frustrated, head in his hands, papers flying in the air lazily as he had thrown them everywhere in exasperation. With a sigh he massaged his temples.

‘You are a god, remember? Loki Laufeyson. You have a mission, Find out who that little bitch is and use it against the Allfather.’ his mental pep talk seemed to fill him with enough determination to pace the floor vigorously. 

There was something lurking in the back of his mind that frightened him though, he had failed once around that girl, he didn’t want to fail again. Clearing his mind he thought of his mental wounds, all the hurt and anger. Loki focused on the pain and hate he had for both his fathers, his brother. Midgardians. He snapped out of his distress, redetermined to conquer the mortal and use her against Odin. The Jotun Prince smirked ruefully. ‘Yes my little Iris, you will not best me a second time he thought as he walked to his bedchamber’ even as he ignored the hardness swelling his trousers. He decided it would be best to order a woman for the night in celebration of his resolve and for no other reason “whatsoever”.

 

Iris spent the majority of her time is Asgard between drinking and the the many Libraries, sometimes at the same time. After about a week she had made the conclusion that She was the fattest person in that entire realm. That idea struck her well, it was as if she was a rare piece of fruit. ‘A juicy peach’ She thought with a smile. Sifting through some dusty tomes she wandered aimlessly if Loki liked peaches when suddenly a loud hissing sound came from the corner of a box she had just opened. She looked in trepidatiously. Inside she found a huge gold hued serpent. Unafraid she knelt down closer. 

 

Loki had spent the majority of his week plotting ways to get at Iris. Most of it ended in failure. Even his evening of triumphant fornication had him dissatisfied. He hadn’t even finished with the woman he had ordered. With every thrust he kept thinking about soft flesh and thick thighs. In a moment of weakness he snuck into Iris’s room while she slept and cursed her even as he pleasured himself guiltily to her naked sleeping body. That day he was feeling petty and decided his plan would be simple. Just have her bitten by a poisonous snake. It made sense. Right?  
He waited in the dark library waiting for a shriek. When it never happened, Loki’s curiosity got the better of him and he sprang from his hiding place only to be greeted with the site of Iris holding the “super deadly” “definitely ill tempered” snake wrapped around her shoulders.

“Oh Loki! Look who found me?” She giggled and nuzzled the reptile with her four head. “His name is Salazar.”

Loki looked at her with his mouth open and stuttered out “H-how..w-why?”

“Huh?” She said distractedly as she seemed to be talking to the snake. 

Loki began to laugh like a madman. “Does nothing every get to you? Ever?”

“Well this little guy wormed his way into my heart and I think I shall grant him a wish.”

Before the Green god could even move she began to chant something in a dialect he had never heard before and before his eyes in a poof of dark smoke emerged a naked bronze man.

“Salazar you are beautiful!!!” Iris rushed to her creation and hugged his slender frame. Indeed he was. He was was about 5’9” his lithe body packed with dense muscle covered with tan, golden skin and a full head of mahogany hair. Studying his body there were peekaboo hints of gold scales here and there. Other than that the only hint of his former self was his Golden eyes with only small black slits for pupils. 

“Oh my mistress thank you for your generosity!” The naked man knelt on one knee and began to kiss Iris’s outstretched hand.

“Oh you flirt!” the half demon grabbed his face and ruffled his hair. The two laughed blissfully.

“WHAT IN ALL THE NAMES OF THE GODS IS GOING ON?!”

Loki had recovered briefly from him stunned stupor just in time to yell that at the two revelers. 

“Who is that guy Mistress?” Salazar asked Iris as he stood behind her with an arm hanging around her neck, his hand dangerously close to to grazing her bosoms.

The god incised, promptly walked to Iris, grabbed her away from the former serpent. “What in the worlds are you? You surely are no simple Midgardian. You turned that thing into a man! A MAN! You let him hang on you even. Give me answers woman! I have been trying this entire week to find out!”

Looking at him intently she simply asked “Is that why you have visited my bedchambers three times this week as I slept?”

His heart stopped beating for what seemed to be an eternity. He let out a strained breath. His flushed cheeks turning the darkest shade of crimson they had ever been.

Salazar sauntered over, cock swinging with no shame over to Iris. “o0o boss, he’s a pervert isn’t he?” He teased and laughed haughtily.

“Shut it you vermin! I brought you here and I can return you from whence you came!” Loki desperately seethed.

“Oh really? You have beef with me Loki?” Iris said face unreadable. 

“Ya, you got beef with the Boss?” The golden boy chimed in as the peanut gallery.

Loki realized that had been the first time she had said his name to him and in another situation would have realized that warm feeling growing in him was affection however at that moment all he could say was “yes.”

There was a tense moment of silence between The Prince and the demi-goddess. Salazar just looked at the both of them with darting eyes thoroughly enjoying himself. 

 

Iris finally spoke “Alright. Duel, in a week. First one to be pinned down for 5 seconds loses. Winner takes all.”

Loki seemed uneasy but asked “And what of the loser?”

She smiled evilly “Loser is the the winner’s slave for a week.”

Mulling over his options, Loki realized he had brought this outcome upon himself and if he declined she won again. Oh how he hated this woman! “Alright!” He spat out.

“OK then, shall we sign?” 

He spotted a golden parchment hanging in the air with her words written there. “I only make promises that I plan to keep.”

He walked over to the paper. The temptress produced a drop of blood from biting herself which made his cock twitch shamefully. Iris placed a red thumb print to the paper. “Let me” she said as she took his thumb and raised it to her sharper than normal canine. Loki locked eyes with her as he felt the sting. He gulped down his arousal. She let go and let him put his blood on the contract of his own free will.

The woman smiled. “See you in a week.” She turned and walked away, a cocky (in all senses of the word) Salazar followed and in unison the two began to laugh maniacally.

The Mischief prince looked on wondering what he had just done.

The day of the duel had arrived. Loki hadn’t seen the wicked woman all week and he was anxious. He scolded himself mentally for feeling such a pathetic emotion. Salazar acted as the liaison much to his chagrin. He had employed all manner of servants and spies to find out more about Iris...his flower wytch. So far all his intell had gathered is that she can hold her ale. The Golden beast always just said the same thing anytime Loki asked about her. 

“Bitch please! Wait and see like a good little god.” The ass wiggle as he walked away added insult to injury no less.

The reflection in front of him showed an armor clad, ornate, horned helmet and a worried gaze. He didn’t even know what kind of fighting skill his opponent possessed. For all Loki knew she wasn’t a fighter at all, her body certainly didn’t fit the description of a warrior. Then again his didn’t either. 

“Ah brother! I am very excited to see the outcome of today however surprising it is that you have chosen to do battle with Father’s personal guest!” Thor clamored in.

Loki rolled his eyes “She challenged me, do not forget! The little Witch's new companion SALAZAR was the one who advertised our duel as well.” He spat in the mirror. He hated that cretin, slithering around the palace, women and men always hanging on him. That beast even got to sleep in the same room with Iris! ‘I bet he gets to sleep in her bed!’ he thought poisonously.

“Indeed he did, What an interesting fellow. Very popular with the ladies.” The Thunder god laughed.

“And the men! I wonder how father likes it that his guest brings such an obscene creature to his palace?” He spun on his feet clenching his fists as he looked out of the tent and into the arena. 

Laughing even louder “Oh come, come Brother, Salazar means no harm, and he makes the Allfather laugh.”

Loki’s only response was a sneer. A horn bellowed and the roar of the considerable crowd echoed in both god’s ears.

“Alright, good luck Loki, watch out for that one. She is plump, but she may be even too slippery for you.” Thor chuckled and left the tent.

‘Trust me, I know better than all of you about that fact.’ he thought. 

The moderately sized practice arena was packed to the brim with curious patrons, mead flowing. Odin, the Allfather was seated next to his son, both with the best seats in the house.In the middle of the field stood Salazar, wearing the tightest pair of black pants Asgard had ever seen. Shirtless and adorned in jewels and golden chains he spoke loudly and with the help of some kind of magic his voice projected across the large expanse.

“Hello Asgard! You all ready for a fight?” Loud roars and cheers “Cause I know I am!!” He winked. A few screaming fans swooned. “Fighters come forth!”

Loki walked confidently to the center, smoldering gaze looking past the nuisance, searching for the woman he hadn’t seen in a week. Blocking out the noise he took in a sharp breath as he spotted his prize. Wearing a deep purple cloak she sauntered closer to Salazar keeping in step with his wide strides. 

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes” Iris salaciously commented and it irritated the god how how her sentiment made his insides feel.

“I cannot wait to make you my slave.” He growled.

Salazar giggled “Loki Laufeyson, declare your weapon!”

The green armored god raised his hand and a staff appeared in his hand. He felt adrenaline beginning to pump into his blood. Cheers from the crowd .

“Iris Soul Stealer, Declare your weapon!”

The half demon lifted her plump empty hand "I declare I shall fight with no man made weapon".

Loki laughed, this was going to be easy. “Very well wench, the first thing I’m going to make you do as my slave is lick my boots clean.” he hissed leaning down into her face.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time!” She smirked and patted his cheek.

“The rules are simple, First one tapped out for 5 seconds loses.” The Serpent in one inhuman movement jumped clear to the Royals box. “On my mark! FIGHT!”

 

Loki brought his staff down swiftly towards his small target. Upon contact he realized too late that all he had hit was her cloak. He felt an incredible weight on his back. “You ready for this lover boy?” She whispered in his ear as she climbed up his back. Loki felt an inhumanely long tongue drag itself slowly down his neck. With a laugh she launched forward, dodging his blow Iris jumped into the air with a spin kick that hit the god squarely in the jaw. The kick made him stagger back for a moment which gave Iris enough time to recover her breath. 

“What is your game wytch?” He spat out the blood filling his mouth.

“I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She winked. 

“What?” He leapt at her and conjured 4 clones to descend upon his prey. Before they could make contact they disappeared. Suddenly Loki felt his body morphing. He dropped his staff as he screamed out as his skin began to turn blue. His Jotun form almost completely taking over.

The crowd gasped and Odin sat on the edge of his seat. What was the girls ploy he thought.

 

“I don’t know what you think you are trying to accomplish, but I am much more powerful in this form.” He growled at her, ready to pounce. 

Before him stood Iris. Her creamy skin was turning a brilliant violet. Horns growing a foot long straight in the air gleamed and winked the lights reflection in his eyes. She was dressed in a one piece dragon skin catsuit. She turned her back to the Jotun Prince. “Ah, but so am I. I wanted to get all pretense out of the way.” unbelieving he grabbed her from behind, one hand snaked tight around her soft belly. 

“You have no idea how I want to hurt you!” He said as he grabbed her throat with the other hand.

Odin stood and yelled out “Loki no!”

Thor jumped down in the arena and ran towards them. The crowd roared and screamed.

Expecting to hear her screams as he frost giant skin burned her flash he instead heard a soft purr. “Oh My Prince, I’ll let you hurt me if you really want to.”

Suddenly he felt himself being pushed backwards by some unseen force. Regaining his balance he saw a most terrifying sight. A long thick tail snaked down from the base of her back and two wings spread out, 6 feet across each. He gasped. Almost in slow motion she turned to look him in the face. The cat suit had been ripped off to reveal just enough leather to cover her intimate areas. Her harness caged her breasts in place. 

As Thor neared them a sudden wall of black flames encircled them. The Succubus walked to her Prince. His skin began to burn from the intensity of the heat. In a swift whoosh She lifted him like a rag doll and they soared up into the sky. Loki’s breath was knocked out of him and his red eyes saw the crowd grow smaller beneath him. She raised him to eye level.

“Loki, My Jotun Prince,” She smiled to reveal her full set of sharp teeth, eyes gleaming like blue fire. “Change back quickly.” She plunged headlong back to the ground. She cradled him softly to the earth and stepped back from his now asgardian form. He couldn’t even speak. She got on all fours and crawled over his body slowly, her proud curves grazing his armor. The black flames turned red as they shielded the fighters. She took the claw of her right hand and placed it on the top of his shirt.

“Together. Forever. “ She pressed down and dug the claw into his chest ripping his armor like paper. He moaned out from under her as her touch both stung with pain and pleasure. She stopped revealing a thin trickle of blood 5 inches long..The Demi goddess leaned down and licked the oozing blood with her forked tongue. He shivered feverishly. He noticed in his defeat that the same mark she had just made on him was also on her. She brought her bosom to his face and without hesitation he suckled the puckered wound. Her blood was sweeter than honey. In a trance almost he lapped at the blood. He inhaled her sweet musk and felt himself grow hard from the contact. Iris held his head with her hands and gasped as his tongue lashings become more greedy. 

“Greedy boy.” She smiled.”But for now we must stop.” She pulled away from his mouth but remain sitting, straddling his groin. Involuntarily, Loki let out a begging moan as he bucked underneath her soft body. “Oh baby, this isn’t easy for me either.” she began to transform back into her human self. Her cloak appeared around her shoulders and the flames subsided. Thor charged forward, Hammer in hand.  
Odin marched towards the huddle of people. Salazar jumped gracefully in front of the two. “I declare Iris Soul Stealer the Victor!” The crowd went ape shit. Iris smiled down at Loki and for the first time in his life he felt happy he lost. 

Thor nervously laughed “Well Iris looks like there are still some things we don’t know about you!” He held his hand out to help her up.

With a groan she accepted it “You could say that.” She smiled.

“Ah brother, looks like you’ve been bested by an angel!” He clapped his brother's shoulder as Loki lean forward. 

“Not quite.” Iris winked back at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. Me thinks That Iris is the Dom. Who knew....??
> 
> "Don't be ridiculous! You know I have the power over you!." Loki looks into our wide eyes, flicking his tongue over his lips. He attempts to man handle us in an effort to seduce us.
> 
> "Ugh...Step back, PRICK! She is our lady now." Salazar wraps his toned Golden arms around our neck. The two's lips almost touch as they glare at each other, frighting over our body.
> 
> yes. Loki. Yes. Sal.


	3. Master Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has to pay his dues while Odin leaves for Hell. 
> 
> There will be lingerie. There will be tits. AND DEAR GOD THERE WITH BE SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long in the story to get to the smut. I'm planning on drawing it out for at least the next chapter. Forgive this one's length but my brain hurts. 
> 
> I hope I have fulfilled just a bit of my promise. Thank you.

The Allfather gazed at the round cloaked figure sitting in his throne. He sighed and sat down by her feet. “Yes. Yes I believe you. I had been hoping you were lying but you look like him, Ve, my brother I have not seen in many moons.”

“Is it really that bad? I came here to get to know my family.” She slung her arm around the old man’s shoulders as she sank to sit next to him.

“Forgive me if I find that unlikely. I cannot ignore the fact that now that you exist there is now another contender for my throne. I thought you were going to kill Loki. I thought...well I don’t know what I thought, but what I saw was someone with ulterior motives.”

She stood in front of him. “Motives aside, we had a deal Uncle. Tell the realm who I am. I’m not after the throne, I didn’t want the throne down there I certainly don't want it up here.”

Still sitting he exclaimed “Just tell me why you are really here!”

“It’s Frigga.” She stated “She is in hell, with my father. He won’t let her be Tempered to or to be recycled.”

“What? You had best not be playing with me. My darling Frigga? Alive!”

“Not exactly alive but her Soul exist in hades. I made a bargain with my father. If I delivered you to Hades of your own accord I would not have to become his Unholy bride.”

The Allfather stood and paced. “How do I know you are not lying?”

“I knew you would say that.” Iris snapped her fingers and in front of the two appeared a an image of Frigga in her quarters in Osiris’s Palace. “Odin, You know I am not lying. Go to her. Go to her and save her and save me in the process.”

A single tear fell from Odins eye. “Alright Niece, Tell me what to do.”

 

(999)

Loki didn’t know what to make of it. He was whisked off the arena as soon as his Father took Iris away. He was sitting in his bath mulling over the events of that fight. His Lust subsided and now he was just left with his tired body and flashes of anger. There was no way he was going to be that witch's slave. He would have to find out what she was. She was obviously some kind of creature with powers unknown. 

Sitting up he traced the scratch Iris had left on his chest gingerly. It throbbed with sinister zeal. “Yes I will have to punish her for that too.” he said to no one. Or so he thought.

“tsk , tsk.” came a familiar voice. Salazar slinked over to the edge of the bath and sat down. “I think she will be the one doing the punishing.” He smiled darkly.

Loki too tired to fight the cretin looked at him with disdain. “I don’t know what you mean. I am a prince and I don’t have to do anything if I don’t want to. Iris will just have to be sated with my defeat.” 

“Hmmmmm.” the snake traced his reflection in the water. “Oh dear, She thought she might say something like that. That’s why I’m here to remind you of a little thing. The contract you signed with your own blood. That’s something not even your dear old daddy can break.”

Loki looked at him in silence. Salazar continued “there’s also that.” He pointed to the wound. “You both participated in a blood union. No way out of that either.”

The green god stiffened. .

“So here’s the deal big boy. There’s going to be a BIG announcement soon. Relax, get some rest And then when my Mistress calls for you come ready and willing….” He tailed off and eyed the gods cock in water. Loki blushed “...To please her in any way she wants. If you do not You will find yourself in more trouble than this.”

Sal rose to leave “I’ve left some things and a little rule book on your bed. Have a good night.” he left the room.

Loki sunk in the tub miserably.

 

To the pain.

 

The Allfather’s announcement had left his subjects stunned and excited. The citizens cheered his farewell at the Bifrost as he left for Hell. Iris stood resolute and smiled next to Thor. In a flash the King was gone and Thor and Iris walked back to the Palace. 

“So cousin.”He took her hand in his. “I’ve never had a cousin before” He mused. “You still planning on making my brother suffer his week of slavery?’

Iris glowed “You and I both know that boy wants to do this. Besides it will be good for him to learn some manners around simple folk.”

“Indeed, but you and I both know you are not so simple. I have never heard of this Satan let alone met a demon before.” The Blonde god stated. “And yes I believe my brother will enjoy his torment more than he is willing to admit.”

“Well I hope so. I think Salazar went a little overboard with the preparations then again I’m not exactly subtle.” She chuckled.

“I hope you do not mind but I am actually traveling to earth. I have some business to attend to.” He changed the subject suddenly. He looked conflicted.

Iris reassured him “And pleasure, I believe a certain Jane scientist will be waiting for your sexy ass.”

“Well I can only hope so.” He crooked a smile.

 

“Speaking of which I believe I see a sexy ass waiting for me as we speak.” Iris let go of her cousin's hand. “Say goodbye before you go.”

“I will.”

The half demon walked up to a waiting Salazar who had two young maidens hanging on him.  
“Alright ladies,I’ll see you tonight. Now shoo.” he spanked one on the ass as she giggled away.

“I haven’t had sex once while being here and you are the local Casanova in just one week! Careful Salazar I’ll get jealous.”

The golden man stood from his perch cooing “My mistress I always invite you to my little orgies but for some reason you are completely hung up on that stuffy god.” He encircled her neck and held her closely. “You would be such a lovely addition to my throes of passion with your soft body. All these Asgardians are so hard!”

Iris laughed out loud. “I’m glad you noticed it too.” She kissed her companion on the cheech. “What I am doing with Loki will bear its fruit. Just be patient, soon enough I will host the most incredible blood orgies. I’m a demon, remember?”

Sal hissed. “Well Mr.Hard body better get his act together otherwise I may not be able to help myself.” 

“Don’t fret Salazar, today is the beginning of the end.” She smiled.

(*)

Loki couldn’t believe his ears when Odin told him that not only was Iris his cousin, She was a demon from the realm of Hell. He felt played. He felt angry that Iris had used him as a way to prove to Odin that she was who she said she was. His stomach turned nervously as he knocked at her door. Today was his first day of Slavery. The wound on his chest still stung slightly but had healed into a nice thin white line.

“Enter!” Came her voice through the door.

The god shuffled his way in, turning around to the close the door in an effort to avoid her as long as possible. He was wearing a soft velvet robe to hide the disgraceful outfit Salazar had left for him.

“Come here.” Her tone was low and authoritative. Something Loki had never heard in her. 

Anger wasn’t the only thing rising in him as he slowly strode over to her. She was wearing a sheer pink robe trimmed with white rabbit fure. Her long black hair was piled on top of her head with a few strands slipping free. Underneath that she was wearing only a short silky teddy the same color as the robe. Despite his current mood he found her breath shallow.

“Stop there, please.” She walked to him “Are you wearing your approved slave clothes?”

He grumbled “Yes.”

He felt her hand slap his ass so hard he cried out. He glared at her.

She smiled in return. “From now on you will call me Mistress Iris or Master. Every time you are naughty you will be punished. I am very creative. Do you understand?”

He paused thinking he would rebel but thought better of it and embarrassingly uttered “Yes Mistress.”

“That’s better. Now please take of your Robe and let me get a good look at you.”

He felt acutely aware of the short woman’s gaze as he shifted the his only covering off his shoulders and into a pile on the floor.

“My my, you look even better than I could have imagined.” Iris said as she slowly circled him like a ravenous predator, taking in every inch of his body. He felt worse than naked.

The Prince of Mischief was reduced to wearing nothing but a skimpy pair of panties and garter belt with matching thigh high stockings. His feet were bare. He instinctively covered his privates .

“Oh no there will be none of that.” She thwacked his hands away to reveal a healthy bulge. He blushed. How humiliating he thought.

She touched his backside gently as she looked at him devilishly. He flinched, a look of horror on his face. “Better get used this my dear, You are my little toy. all. Week. long.” He gulped.

 

“Now every morning I with require a bath, a massage and tea. The afternoons I will be in my study and will need you to clean my room. After dinner you will be by my bed and help me undress, provide wine and entertainment.” her impish smirk both aroused and scared him. “Relax my pet, I won’t have you licking my boots.” She winked as she reminded him of his earlier threat.

She flicked her wrist in the direction of a sunken stone bath and it began to fill rapidly with steaming water. She walked briskly to the edge of the small pool. “Please undress and help me bathe.”

He couldn’t believe she had just ordered him to strip! And within 5 minutes of his being There. The idea of her seeing him naked made his blood rush even faster to his beating heart. The tall god walked over to her bed and stripped off the soft garter and tights carefully and with a deep breath shucked his panties to the side. His rear to her he bravely turned around and walk towards her, surprised to see her back turned to him. “Now help me undress.”

He hadn’t even thought about her being naked too! His cock was betraying him as is began to form a chub. With delicate long fingers he took the robe from her shoulders and laid in on a nearby chair. “um..M-mistress..” He trailed off unsure.

“Do not worry, Just grab the dress from here.” She grabbed his hands in her own and guided them down the silk to the hem. His pulse was pounding in his head. He gingerly pulled the thin material over her body and finally over her arms which she had outstretched for him. He hardly knew where to look. She entered the water, glorious body bouncing. He choked a little as he noted the size of her perfect ass while it jiggled slightly. Loki quickly followed suit before she turned around to discover his ever hardening manhood.

She turned around just in time for him to get deep enough to hide his shame. Her face was flushed with her heat and her breasts floated brazenly. “Come closer, Loki.” He obeyed silently. She met him halfway “I’m going to need you to wash my body .” She turned once more. He scrambled to the side of the tub to fetch the soap. He had only ever been washed, so this was the first time he had done anything like this. he was ashamed because if any of the servants had behaved like he was he would have thrown them out of the Palace.She gave him a side glance and a reassuring smile.

He lathered the soap in his hands first before touching her bare skin. She was incredibly soft and supple. He began to run his hands in circles over her shoulders and over her plush arms. She moaned softly as he pressed harder on her shoulder blades. He made it a game. Finding her pleasure spots. He could not ignore his fully erect cock ,it was very distracting.

“Something the matter Slave?”

“I uh...need to get lower.” He changed the subject. 

“Ah, of course.” She rose, slowly revealing her ample ass. He gasped. Without a word he began to soap her her lower back. Testing how far he could go, he climbed slowly down to her cheeks. She didn’t say anything so he continued. His hands became more bold and firmly gripped her. Loki did not know what possessed him, nothing made sense when he was with her.He slid his hands down her crack daringly and was met with a moan. His long fingers trailed further south and he groaned along with her as he found her puckered hole. He quickly ran his hand up and down stimulating her asshole. he leaned into her involuntarily, his face hovering just over her shoulder.

She felt his erection against her thigh and giggled. “Now wash my front.”

He blinked stupidly expecting her turn around for him. Again he felt the sting of her spank but this time he convulsed with pleasure. “Get moving slave.” she ordered.

“Yes Mistress.” He complied willingly.

She looked around him, ignoring his large frame stranding a foot and a half above her. He was glad she wasn’t staring at his loins but part of him wanted her to, to make him feel...naughty. To punish him. He trepidatiously started lathering soap on her collar bone. He felt his heart constrict as he began to massage her massive chest, his breathing short and panting. He lifted one breast up at a time and took his time washing underneath and around them. He spent more time on the nipples than necessary. Again she absently moaned which earned him another spank.

He was getting so worked up as he continued to wash down her Belly and finally he stopped right above her soft, chubby mound. 

Iris finally looked at him full on.”Why did you stop Slave, I’m having to to give you too many orders, I’m going to have to punish you further when we are done here. Continue.” 

He leaned down to get eye level with the demoness hips Her sex hovering inches above the soapy water. Gripping her hip with one hand, Loki took his other hand and lightly cupped his master's lips. They were hairless and softer than anything he had ever touched. He washed her gently. Taking his long middle finger he ventured into her warm folds. Expecting another spank, he was instead surprised by her hands gripping his shoulders. He looked up at her. She smiled. 

His cock hurt so badly as he played shallowly in her cunt. At one point she began to moan and gently grind her hips on his fingers when he discovered her sensitive clit. Finally he sunk two fingers in her glorious pussy penetrating her. He left them inside her and he was rewarded with her pulling his hair and groaning loudly. He plunged his fingers in and out of her getting so excited he rose violently leaning into her face, forcing her to look him the eyes.

“Am I pleasing my Mistress?” He panted.

Her voice hitched slightly at the forceful change of angle. “Give me another finger, Slave.” She slapped his tight backside and left her hand there to squeeze firmly.

The green god did as he was told. He felt her tightening walls around him as she shamelessly met his fingers with her own thrusts. Loki’s other hand hard at work rubbing vigorously at her swollen pearl. She whimpered loudly as he began to hump his erection against the side of her supple belly. Her breath came out ragged and with one final hard grind she screamed Loki’s name into his shoulder. Her orgasm washing over her while she convulsed in ecstasy. This took him over the brink , he pumped out his hot seed with a loud grunt of his own. The two caught their breath, lips inches apart.

Iris smiled to herself as she looked at the disheveled god in front of her who had just fucked her belly. She made a mental note of the mess he made on her. She let go of him and he slowly slid out of her and sunk back into the warm water.

Loki couldn’t look at her. Shame crept into his face. He had never done anything so brazen and it confused him why he had been so inspired to defile her stomach that way. He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Iris rinse herself.

“I’ve got my work cut out for me with your training.” She looked sternly at him. “ I’m ready to dry off.” She said pointedly.

He jumped up with a start and exited the bath. He brought a large towel to her dripping wet body, still not looking at her in the face. 

“Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm I the only one that absolutely needs to see Loki in some lingerie now? That body ody ody...
> 
> "Ahem...."We look over at Loki who is dressed in his sluttiest maid outfit. "How would mistress like me to entertain her next?" We just point to a naked Salazar.
> 
> :D


	4. What What In The.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is starting to understand what being a slave to Iris really means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gawd. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to write another chapter. I really hope you like this. 
> 
> I live for Kudos...

The Demoness walked leisurely towards the side of her bed. She pointed silently and motioned for the shame ridden god to lay on her satin sheets. He complied, taking in every slow step closer to his new Master. There was a small voice in his mind that was screaming angrily about the uncharacteristic lack of self control. ‘Damn her’ he thought even as he laid down self consciously.

 

Still wrapped in her plush towel, Iris moved to the end of the bed as her prey lay shy and somewhat defeated in front of her. A forked tongue licked her hungry lips. He awkwardly covered his crotch feeling particularly vulnerable under the Succubus’ gaze. 

 

“Now now Loki, there will be none of that.”

With a jolt the naked man felt his ankles and wrist jerk outward as soft leather and fur restraints appeared. Invisible ropes held him snugly in place. The demi-goddess tested the tautness with her finger.

“That’s more like it. You need to be punished for all your bad behaviour in the bath. I would usually have a massage right now but …” Iris traced a soft finger down the inside of Loki’s calf which caused him shiver and his heart to skip. “...it’s very important to make sure you get trained properly.”

He looked at her with wide eyes as she positioned her knees gently against his thighs. 

“What are you going to do with me?” He asked with a ragged breath.

She placed her hands lightly on his pale upper thighs, rubbing the soft skin in small circles with the pads of her thumbs. Iris very much enjoyed the the squirming of her captive.

“Nothing that you don’t deserve my pet.” She took her fingers and raked them dangerously close to the gods privates. She continued to work her hands teasingly all along his groin, very careful to never actually touch the growing cock in front of her. 

“You really are a bad boy aren’t you? You like it when Mistress teases you.” She leaned down and blow softly on the tip of his semi soft dick.

Loki felt so humiliated that his body reacted the way it did under her touch. He felt himself buck his hips slightly as she inched her lips ever closer to his erection. 

“Now tell me who's been a bad boy.” She stopped just centimeters away from the tip of his dick. 

He wished his hands were not restrained so he could just shove her face the rest of the way down, all the way to the base. Only the sting of a quick slap on his thigh did he reply “Ahh!!What..?”

Iris tsked, removed her towel and slowly crawled over the gods toned body. Loki red with arousal and shame, stared at his torturing new master as she approached. He had covetted this body since he laid eyes on her. Every movent closer excited him, his breath panting with desire. His master's hands caressed his chest and landed softly on either side of his head. Her eyes burned into him as he felt her soft body engulf him. Loki had never been consumed by someone. All the humiliation and shame was subsiding into something more wild and dangerous. 

“I’m the bad boy…” He answered low and dark, all pride gone. 

Iris smiled wickedly, lowering her head just a hair apart from his lips. “You are a dirty, wretched slave.” With every word she slid his hard dick against her ample bottom eliciting obscene growls and moans from her victim.

He lifted his face, closing the distance between their lips. Loki forced his tongue passed her sharp canines seeking hers out. His hips rocked up and down, uncontrollably shaking with the intensity of his lust. “ And I’m all yours.” He whispered after he broke the kiss. 

“ Loki….” She bore down her pelvis enough for the tip of his cock to graze the inside of her inner lips. They both moaned as she teased herself on him.

“Do you really belong to me? Can I do whatever I want with you?” Iris moved away from him after biting his neck roughly. He growled hungrily“We shall see about that.” 

“Mistress?” Loki pleaded out.

“Oh you are so needy! Don’t worry You will be getting your just desserts...later.” Her laughter rang out as she kneeled at the foot of the mattress “For now I’m going to test you..” Reaching below the bed Iris produced a small, black object. It’s sheen menacing yet provocative. 

The ensnared god's eyes widened.

Before he could protest, Iris straddled his hips once more and shushed him with an outstretched finger.

“I am hosting the most splendid fancy dress party tonight and If you are a good boy, Do as I say and keep my little present inside” She flashed a smile “ Mistress will reward you.” 

Loki’s emerald eyes never left his voluptuous captor as she began her devious mission. He knew what was about to come, something so degrading and taboo he almost screamed out. The prospect of his reward swayed him into submission, not a thing in his usual nature. 

“Just remember to relax, I’ll loosen your boy pussy in no time” 

He was shocked as he felt a wet tongue lap up against his dirtiest place. There was this new sensation of pleasure as it washed over him with each long lick. 

“This is wrong...What are you doing to me?” The bound Loki gasped out, his limbs straining against the invisible tethers. He audibly groaned as Iris probed just inside him.

She looked up at him as she delivered deeper thrusts in his rosebud. His long hair was a mess across the pillows, cock rock hard and his pouty lips which could only utter sounds. She wanted him, mind, body and soul. With a flash of her eyes, Loki felt the restraints on his ankles go limp. She lifted his pelvis in the air while she wrapped her arms around his thighs, securing her mouth tightly to his bottom. He couldn’t escape even if he wanted to. 

Loki couldn’t think all he could do was push down on his masters warm mouth. The stone walls echoed with obscene, wet sounds. All of sudden he screamed out, Iris had discovered his pleasure spot. She smiled even as she unfurled the full length of her devil’s tongue. Unconsciously tightening his legs around her shoulders, he ground against her relentless advances. The God of Mischief rode his new masters face with reckless abandon. 

“Please...Mistress...I’m so dirty. Fuck me, fuck my boy pussy” His words crashed loudly against the room walls as Loki climaxed. 

The plus size vixen laid him down gently, like a doll. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Nothing had come out of him. What black magic was this? He felt his hands free. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Iris rise and pull on her rob. With a small smirk she leaned down and kiss his sweaty forehead. He was unsure of what to feel.

“I hope you liked that Loki. Rest for now. We will resume where we left off later. We have a party to attend, remember? Don’t worry I will take care of you from now on.”

Silently he turned on his side. The butt plug rested on the edge of the bed as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went there. Don't hold it against me. Butt stuff if kewl.


	5. Party Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time y'all

The air was heady with incense and dim smoldering urns that illuminated the hall. Party goers laughed gaily while all manner of alcohol was being consumed. Dark and entrancing music permeated the atmosphere creating a growing chemistry between the revelers. The costumes ranged from the chaste all the way to the bazaar. 

 

Across the Hall Loki stood relatively unnoticed by the crowd. Hair brushed lavishly to the side, a fitted black suit showing off his broad shoulders and slim waist. He surveyed the room, noting the general nudity of the attendee’s some of which he knew very well. Was this still Asgard? Mulling it over he shifted slightly, shuddering from the foreign sensation emanating from his behind. Indeed that mornings activities left him confused, humiliated and that was just the beginning. His ‘Master’ had so much more in store for him. Secretly he feared that the guests would be able to tell from his flushed face.

 

“You are a vision my dear.” Iris’s sultry voice rung out behind the buffedled god.

 

Loki sucked his breath in, her voice shot electricity through his blood. That woman did things to him, dirty, bad things, yet even as he gulped down his anxiety the prospect of the evenings rewards excited him. 

 

She came to his side, holding snugly to his arm. To his surprise Iris came in her demon form, hair in a high ponytail, horns extra shiny. Her arms and legs were bare, only a tight strapless dress hugged to her curves. 

 

“What? I felt like letting loose! Plus I can do this…” 

The black clad man yelped out as he felt the pressure from her thick tail toy with his bottom. “Madam!” He looked down at her.

 

“No hands” She laughed “Now come here while I put on your costume.” 

 

To his continued mortification he kneeled while his demon master placed a set of cat ears on his head. Loki hung his head and looked at the floor, he wanted to die. 

“Now, now no date of mine will hang his head.” She traced his jaw and lifted his face to look at her deep blue eyes. “I promised to reward you. I’ll give you a taste.”

 

She pulled his lips to hers with such force Loki had to hang unto her hips to keep from falling. Despite his shame, He enjoyed being fawned over. Her hot mouth hypnotized his senses.The cat eared Loki sucked greedily at his master’s lips and protested as she broke the kiss.

 

“See? You are my precious prize, no one else can have you tonight.” She brought him to his feet. “Now let's go greet our guests.”

 

~0~

 

Iris never left Loki’s side. She teased him mercilessly both with words and actions. The black butt plug had been placed inside him hour earlier. The Devious device filled him just enough to notice. Much to his dismay he found out it also vibrated, a function she conveniently hid. 

 

“Loki, something the matter?” She grinned.

 

“Iris….” He tried to speak. A desperate, red blush rapidly formed on his cheeks, obvious that he was being pleasured.

 

“Use your words…” She laughed maniacally

 

“You know full well…” Loki gasped out “What ails me, woman..” 

 

The buzzing plug pulsed steadily against his prostate. 

 

“Oh?” Iris leaned in, shielding his front against the gaze of the drunk party goers. “Don't you like the way it makes your boy pussy feel?” She slid her hand into his black dress pants. 

 

He looked at her pleadingly “Iris...Master….Don’t, don’t make me do it here.” She loosed his fly.

 

“You’re my dirty boy, remember? You can’t help it.” She found his cock and gave it a tentative pump. 

 

His long fingers dug into her shoulders while he whimpered. “If I do it here they will notice…”

 

“Dirty boys like to be watched.” Ever so slowly she moved her hand up and down the length of his shaft. “Don’t you want them to know how bad you are?” Iris used her tail to push the butt plug in and out slightly.

 

Loki was starting to form tears from the overstimulation.”....yes..I want them to see.”

 

“Good boy.” Iris pushed him against the wall a few feet away. He moaned out as the contact forced the plug even deeper inside him. She Stood next to him, bent over slightly as she publicly milked him. 

“Tell them to watch Loki.”

 

Without hesitation The god complied “Watch me.”

 

A group of people paused as they gazed at the brazen act.

 

“Tell them what kind of boy you are.”

 

“I’m a dirty, dirty boy…” He felt himself get closer to the edge with every word. 

 

“Do you like your boy pussy to be fucked?”

 

“I need you inside my boy pussy.”

Iris stopped just as he was about to get release. Loki audibly cried out, his face a mess. “Master?”

 

“It’s time for your reward, Slave.” The demon stepped in front of him. 

Iris looked back at him as she raised the hem of her skirt exposing herself for the world to see. Leaning forward she beckoned the disheveled god to come to her.

 

With no hesitation the god thrust himself inside her cunt. She laughed as he pumped his cock deeper inside her velvet insides. She watched the faces of the onlookers, she lived for this shit. Her Succubus ways had intoxicated the room of the guests. Some had already started fornicating. 

 

“They are all watching you, boy. Give them a good show.” 

Much to Iris’s surprise Loki lifted her body into the air, legs spread wide while his dick plunged even deeper. 

“Is this what you want?” his thrusts quickened “I’ll give it to you. I’ll give it all to you.” His raspy voice whispered in her ear.

 

“Yes...Yes Loki. Give it all to me.” Iris’s maniacal laughter mixed with his cries as he orgasmed inside her.

 

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddammmmm!!!!
> 
> I'm not sorry.


	6. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a wonderful rendering of Iris from the talented BeautifullyRandom  
> Check her out here  
> https://beautifullyrand0m.deviantart.com/
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2yool53)  
> 

I'm not done with this slutty mess yet! I am however working a couple of exciting projects, One I am updating regularly called Sabatoge. 

I will hopefully be getting a chapter out a week for Our to deviants, so no worries. Wanted to give a Shout out to KelboMacaroni for giving me the push to continue. Thanks for all the love and kudos.

RyokoRuby


End file.
